


ATLA Oneshots

by plutointhestars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA x Reader, Angst, AtLA, Avatar, Avatar the Last Airbender, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutointhestars/pseuds/plutointhestars
Summary: a collection of atla oneshots from yours truly. i write for most characters, but not all.contains angst, fluff, smut, au's, xfemreader, xmalereader and characterxcharacter.i take requests so find me on tumblr under @plutointhestars and ask or message me if there is a certain story/scenario you want me to write. (or just leave a comment in here somewhere)
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Reader, Katara (Avatar)/Reader, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee (Avatar)/Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ATLA Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: injury, kissing, suggestive?

Sokka was very adamant that the two of you needed to train twice as hard as everyone else, as two non-benders, if you were ever going to stand a chance against the Fire Nation. He truly was a warrior at heart and you really did love him for it, but sometimes he pushed you a little too hard.

“Come on y/n! You can do it. Climb like you mean it!”

Today, your over-enthusiastic boyfriend had you climbing a small cliff face. Of course, he had come up with the idea when presented with the issue of every bender in your team being able to whisk themselves up to wherever they needed to be in a matter of seconds. The two fo you, however, were not so lucky and had to train your bodies so that you could climb to such height.

It was a useful skill to have, that was true, but the likelihood of you ever actually needing it was somewhat slim. Of course, Sokka still saw it as an essential development that could be the difference between life and death in one of the battles to come.

“Sokka, we’ve been at this all day. Can’t I please come down now?”

The boy hummed, finger pressed to his chin as if he were thinking, before shaking his head and yelling up at you, “No, you can’t. Keep climbing until you reach the top.”

You sighed, rolling your eyes as you reached up for the next part of the rock.

From below, Sokka watched with pride as you climbed. Despite being a girl, you were quite capable. Suki’s influence no doubt. The two of you had shown Sokka what it really meant to be a girl, that girls could just as strong as men if they wanted to be. It was safe to say that he was in awe of both of you. Although, that didn’t stop him from woking you to the bone.

Your fingers hurt by the time you could see the top, not that it was that high. You’d climbed higher before. In fact, you had already climbed this very cliff face several times in the past few hours and every time you climbed it again it seemed just that little bit higher.

When you reached the top, you stood with your hands placed on your hips, wiping the sweat from your forehead. A victory pose of sorts as you realised in the feeling of finally being done with training for the day.

You leaned forward and cupped your hands around your mouth, shouting down at your obnoxious boyfriend. He was a nuisance, but he was your nuisance.

“Your turn!”

He looked up at you with a smug grin. “I’ll be there in less than a minute, watch me!”

Just like that, he was clambering up the side of the small cliff. You chuckled, watching as he puffed all the air out of his lungs only to quickly suck it back in, a strange way to regulate his breathing but it seemed to work for him.

He was determined to show you that he wasn’t tired, that he could keep going even after such a long day. For the most part, he was determined and would push past any hardship or obstacle that got in his way. However, it was usually Sokka that would complain and moan about his exhaustion after a long day of training. Well, when it was the others who are pushing him to his limits. 

When he was in charge, like today, he never quite had to push himself too far. You had climbed the cliff twice as many times as him at least, all due to him insisting that it was more important for you to build up your stamina since he was already an ace at climbing. A lie, but you knew better than to complain. After all, it really would benefit you to train but, that being said, it would have benefitted him to work a little harder today too.

He looked almost like a spider as he climbed, long limbs moving far too quickly as he scrambled up.

“Sokka, you should slow down. You need to look at what you’re grabbing,” You warned, hoping he would heed your warning.

Of course, however, he didn’t. Why would he listen to you when he had this in the bag? He was going to impress you and beat his best time. Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

It all happened so suddenly really, although it also seemed to pass in slow motion at the same time when Sokka grabbed onto an unstable rock. It crumbled and broke apart from the cliff, his hand falling as it lost the grip that had been supporting him. In a panic, he fell backwards and soon he was plummeting down.

“Sokka!”

When he came to, Sokka found himself in his tent. He went to sit up only for the stabbing pain in his ribs to force him back down.

“Careful, I only just bandaged your wounds.” Katara scowled at her brother, clearly unimpressed that he had managed to cause himself so much harm thanks to his carelessness.

“Where’s y/n?”

The waterbender sighed, “Outside worrying about you. I’ll go get her, she can look after you now since you’re awake.”

You rushed into the tent the second Katara told you he was awake, only to find him forcing himself through the pain it caused him to sit up. Before he could blink you were by his side, hand resting gently on his bandaged back as you helped him.

“You okay? That was quite a fall. If Katara wasn’t here-”

“I’m fine, just a- a scratch,” He insisted, hissing once again as you lightly pushed a finger to the bruise on the side of his head.

You raised a brow. “Fine? You’ve been out cold for hours, and here I was thinking the fall would have knocked some sense into you.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. I know, I should have listened to you and taken it slow, it’s my fault. I’m sorry, okay?”

With a hum, you nodded. You were just worried, not angry. Well, maybe you were a little angry at him but not as much as Katara. 

When he breathed a sigh of relief, you pushed your finger a little harder into the bruise, causing him to whine in pain and swat your hand away, before walking over to the other side of the tent.

“It’s going to be cold tonight, put this on.” You threw him a new shirt, one without stains of his own blood, to wear since Katara had taken the other one to wash it.

What was funny was that Sokka couldn’t even raise his arms high enough to pull it over his head and, instead, ended up carefully twisting his body this way and that to try and find a way to do it that wouldn’t hurt.

You rolled your eyes and sat beside him, cooing, “You’re so cute when you’re struggling.”

He stopped trying altogether and scowled at you. “Are you going to help me or not?”

With a giggle, you reached out and helped him put it on, pulling his arms through it carefully so that you wouldn’t cause him any more pain.

“There, better?”

He hummed but soon seemed to change his mind. “It might stop hurting if you kiss it better.”

You chuckled again at his weak attempt to flirt but gave in nonetheless. “I’ll just have to kiss you until you feel better then.”

You started with the bruise on his head, pressing your lips to it ever so lightly. Then, your fingers lifted the material of his shirt so that you could place a gentle kiss against his bandaged torso.

When you were done with that, you were not surprised to find Sokka with his lips puckered as he waited for you. Sighing at his silliness, you shook your head but gave him what he wanted regardless.

Your lips connected for a brief, sweet moment and his hand came up to cup the back of your head. When you parted, he smiled widely. “I don’t think that was enough, I think I need more.”

The cheek of this boy even when he was pretty badly injured would never fail to amaze you. He could so easily push aside any pain and ignore any danger just to try and cheer you up. He could see the look in your eyes, he knew something was off from the moment you walked in.

As much as that cheeky grin and playful personality helped, however, this time it just wasn’t enough.

You looked away, gathering your thoughts as the conversation quickly turned from light to heavy.

His hand reached out, fingers gently turning you back to face him as he tilted his head. “What is it?”

“I just- I was really worried today,” he was silent, waiting for you to go on, “You were lucky; if Aang didn’t jump in to slow the impact, you could have died. Don’t you get that? You could have died today.”

His expression softened and he reached out for your hand, holding it in his own. “I know, I’m sorry. But it’s fine because Aang was there to catch me, just about, and Katara was there to bandage me up and-”

“You don’t get it Sokka. You could have died. Not fighting the Fire Nation, just falling from a cliff. Why did you have to be so careless? You knew that you could have fallen but you acted recklessly anyway!”

You pulled your hand away from him and turned away once again, anger bubbling inside you. It all slipped away, however, when he mumbled one more quiet apology.

“Sorry. I just- I’m scared, okay? I- I’m afraid of losing you.”

His head rested against your shoulder as he wrapped his arms around you, holding your warmth close. “I’m sorry, I know it must have scared you. I didn’t mean to get hurt, I won’t be so careless again.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
